dragonball FF XVIIIZ (one weird story)
by Chi-chi leonhart
Summary: Me (Chi-chi) and Damia Raven have teamed up to create the weirdist fic ever made! its a crossover of ff8 ff7 and dbz! its about taking over the world...and evil things...and sexy squalls! teehee so read and injoy! warning! very weird!


Rinoa has become Deling President

hiya! Me (chi chi) and Damia Raven have teamed up to make this very weird fic! strange! Anyway to tell you who writes what bit there in different things! K! ****chi-chi - is bold and Damia Raven is normal! **God this is going to get confusing!** Oh yeah, and if it's in italic, it is our little notes!! Well read on! Bye!

_(Hi, its Damia Raven aka JJ, this would also be under my name too, but we're not allowed :( so any comments will be posted to chi-chi, but I will read them too…mwahaha)_

Rinoa has become Deling President

Squall is an instructor at Balamb Garden

Irvine is a reporter

Selphie is his receptionist

Seifer is……Seifer

Zell has married JJ and is Karate Teacher

Damia Raven = JJ is an instructor, not unlike Quistis

Quistis has disappeared off the face of the Earth 

**Chi-chi = Holly** + Tom are going out and have just become SeeD's **and I have a tail!**No you don't!!!** fine! I guess I don't have a tail! :( meanie!!**Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! (if ur gonna do it holly, do it properly!!)

Edea is Edea but with Cid and kinda helps Rinoa

**Sephiroth**** is an ff7 guy and we call him Seth so don't get confused! **

Squall was wandering down the corridor.

"Wait up!"

He turned round, it was JJ.He sighed, what did she want know?She just talked, for bloody ages!!

"What?"

"Well,"

Oh no!thought squall, she had another idea.Oh great!

"Squall? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Huh?"

"No, I thought not, oh well, glad you liked your students exam results!"

Oh shit, squall thought, it was something important!

"Sorry JJ, um, so who passed?"

"Well, I suppose I'll tell you, AGAIN!Holly and Tom passed with flying colours.Seifer did OK, but I have to get it checked with Headmaster Cid and Edea."

"What?Seifer passed?"

"Yes, just because of your little history doesn't mean you can fail him!"

"Oh!"He hated seifer a lot, but he hated being told off by JJ even more, she always made him feel insignificant, and stupid!!!Well, he would show her!Even if it meant using……Irvine!!Irvine had gone out of the shooting business and become a reporter.Surprisingly he was good at making little remarks seem very important!What things could he dig up about JJ?

"Squall?I think Headmaster Cid wants you!"And on cue, there came an announcement over the intercom.

"Mr Leonhart, report to my office, now!"

Ugh, he hated being called, _Mr_ Leonhart.It made him feel al big and important.Even if he did have the new President of Deling as a wife.Why the hell she took the job confused him.Maybe she was following in Edea's footsteps, trying to take over the world.He bloody hoped not.Edea, even if she was 'good' was still creepy, he couldn't believe she had once run an orphanage.She had a violent streak!!You never wanted to cross the wrong one with her!!

Anyway, Rinoa was sat in Deling.Why she was there was this:

She met Squall at SeeD dance.Had become close friends.She had fallen off edge of Balamb Garden, it had been showing off it's new flying technique and Squall had saved her.She had become a Sorceress, Squall was her Knight, and then she decided to take up the job of President.She didn't think Squall was happy about this, but she didn't give a crap.He was a shitty instructor, when he could be the most powerful Knight and Commander in the Universe.She loved Power.She wanted more of it.Mwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa.

"Rinoa?Rinoa?"Someone was calling her.

"Yes?"

"It's only me!"Squall walked in.He was wearing a new uniform.But it seemed strangely familiar.

"Guess what lovebird!"

"What?"

"I'm a commander again!"

"Really?That's great Honeykins!"Ha ha, now her evil plan was working.Soon she would take over Galbadia, then…the World.Mwahahahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaa!

JJ was walking away from Squall.She wanted power, she wanted to rule Balamb.But she couldn't.If Cid died, Squall would get the job.But if squall died…that would be good.With her sorceress powers, combined with Holly's, and maybe Rinoa, they could take over Galbadia then… the World!!!All three of them were an invincible team.Who would be her Knight?She loved Zell but he was a crap Knight.And so was Seifer.No way Irvine, obviously not Tom or Squall.That was it.Of course!She would contact him.Sephiroth.

Sephiroth hated his name. It was so bloody long.I mean, if you were filling out a job application, would you want a Seth or a Sephiroth!Oh well, he was Seth.And his old friend JJ had called him.She sounded evil, he liked evil, it was fun.Shame his Black Materia plan had failed.But oh well, he had had his revenge.Why do you think no one has heard from Cloud or Tifa since FF7!!Mwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! **Just then Holly walked in!**

**"that's because they secretly got married and then spent there lives up in the mountain, you stupid fool!" Seth looked at her strangely. **

**"How'd you…?" **

**Holly smiled evilly.**

**"Cuz I'm chi-chi one of the authors of this story, and since JJ's not here I can write whatever I want! Tee hee!" Seth looked coldly at her, but then wet himself. Holly burst out laughing and Seth started to cry. **

**"Oh what's the matter did Holly make the big mean bad guy wet himself?" Holly said in a babyish type voice. Holly then walked out laughing her head off. **

** **

**Tom laded on his bed. Wow he was final a SeeD. Just then there was a knock on the door. **

**"come in!" he yelled. Just then seifer walked in. Tom jumped up and drew his gun. Seifer raised his hands up.**

**"hay, hay! I come in peace!" tom looked at him confused and slowly lowered his gun.**

**"oh…well what do you want?" Tom asked. Seifer blushed.**

**"Um well…I was kinda thinking…" **

**"What!?" **

**"I already asked squall but he tried to kill me if I ever asked him again…and I'm really really lonely so…" Tom eyes widened, and he started to back up to the window. **

**"Will you go out with me?" seifer asked down on his knees. Tom screamed and jumped out the window head first! Lucky the rooms in Balamb gardens are on the 1st floor! Seifer sighed and walked out, maybe the chicken-wuss would go out with him.**

** **

**Zell had just finished his classes for the day and was heading back to his wife and dogs! JJ didn't want children, Holly didn't know why but it was probably because of the pain of it all. Anyway Zell got home to see JJ talking to Seth. Seth was crying his eyes out and JJ was trying to soothe him. Zell looked at them confused.**

**"What happen here?" He asked. JJ looked up and smiled. **

**"Oh hi dear, Seth's just telling me that big mean holly did to him." Seth nodded.**

**"Yeah, She did loads of really horrible things to me!" Seth started crying again. JJ hugged him.**

**"Rrright!" Zell nodded slowly and quickly ran into the kitchen. Just then Holly knocked on the door. JJ opened it and looked at Holly coldly.**

**"How could you do that?"**

**"Easy! I just do this." Just then Seth wet himself again. Holly laughed, JJ giggled, and Zell jumps out.**

**"DANGER!" Holly laughed as Seth screams. Then holly leaves and JJ has to handle a crying Seth! Tee hee!**

As Holly walked out of JJ's room, she stepped in a big pile of dog shit!

"Hey!"

Just then JJ popped up.

"Oh, yeah, I forget to tell u about that!"She smiled evilly and disappeared.

JJ was pissed off, it was bad enough when Zell sulked, but she'd forgotten about Seth!

"That girl is going to PAY!"

Holly heard a little voice in her head.

'You're going to pay, Holly!'

"Huh?"

She looked about her wildly, who had spoken?

'He he, you forget I'm an author too, I've given myself enchantress powers, but you have nasty crappy sorceress powers. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaaa'

"Oh, JJ, shut up!"

'Oh, all right!!Bye!'

JJ looked round her apartment, she had Zell pissing around on his T-Board and Seth sat sulking in a corner.This was getting really annoying.Now who was she going to have as a Knight?Hmmm, this was a hard choice.

'Hey, I know!'As She said that there was a knock on the door.In walked Trent Wolfe.He looked like this: blah blah blah, and he had a blah blah blah! (God damn, whoever wrote that story on FanFic Net had better remind me what he looked like…I know it was sexy!!!)

"Hiya Trent!"

"Hi, JJ, I see you're settling in here fine!"

"Yep, wanna see?"She smiled playfully and he followed her on a grand tour of her bedroom!!! **But before her got to the bed room his head when boom! Hehe!**_ _

_Shu!! JJ don't know I put this in! hehe!_

Holly was sat with Tom.He was polishing his Gun.He was doing it very hard as he was still freaked out about the Seifer thing!

"Tom, shouldn't you stop now?"

"No, it's not clean!"

Holly snatched his Gun, it was perfectly clean.

"It's clean!"

"Yeah, but it's not shooting right!"Tom started to sound desperate.

Holly cocked the gun and shot out of the window.It worked perfectly and in the distance you heard a very strange sound.

"Oww, you mother-fucker, don't shoot me!"A figure was seen limping to the infirmary and Holly later heard that Zell was being treated for bullet wounds to the left buttock!!

Tom was now freaking out, Holly was slowly backing out of the room.

"But, but, I'm not sure!"

"What?"

"If I'm gay!!!"

"Uh, do I have to prove to you that you're not gay?"Holly led Tom into the bedroom and he realised that if he was gay, he would have to jump off a very large cliff!!!So obviously he wasn't!! **yep he wasn't gay for sure! He had a very nice time! Tee hee! **

_ _

**Anyway, seifer walking down the road to wards his favourite place! Timmy's gay bar!**_ No offence to anyone called Timmy! It was there first name that popped into my head!_**Seifer sat down and started to drink hard! Then all of a sudden Fujin comes in and there are a lot of "get out of her woman!" in the background! She taped seifer on the back and he spun round.**

**"SEIFER YOU GAY NOT!" she said. Seifer looked at her confused. **

**"What?" Just then holly popped in again. **

**"Hay seifer? S'up? Well anyway, I don't want you to be gay anymore and I want you to love Fujin! K? cuz your so perfect for each other. K! So you not gay! Now go make love!" Holly said! Then disappeared! Seifer and Fujin made love had seifer got her pregnant and she had a little girl! All in that tiny little bit of the story! Tee hee! **

** **

**Zell had fallen over on his t-board and was now crying his eyes out. **

JJ came up.

"Ahhh, is the little Zelly hurt?"

"Huh?I thought you loved me?"

"Me, as if!I love someone else, didn't you know?"

Zell starts to cry even more.

"Mwahahahahahaaaaa!" JJ laughed in a high-pitched evil laugh.

Seth walked on the scene.

"Oh, hello!"He said in a stereotypical English accent.

"Hey, Seth, stop pretending!"

"ohhhhhh!"Seth squealed, but JJ stopped him with a big long kiss!

"Now, we have some business to take care of!"And JJ dragged Seth off in the direction of Headmaster's Cid's Office!

**_ohhhhhh just like JJ to do that! she's all ways going off with seth! God you don't see me going off with 10 diffened men! ummm…ok maybe I do! Come here Danny and squally wally! _**

_Right, that's it, I'm off, when I come back, expect all characters, except me, to be behaving NORMALLY, JJ says, looking directly at Zell and Seth!!!_

_"_**La la la!" holly sang as she went down the hallway. Just then she spotted Zell in the corner crying his little eyes out. Holly tilted her head and walked up to him.**

**"What's wrong Zelly?" said asked. Zell looked up and sniffed.**

**"JJ dumped me for some loser!" he said. Holly knelt down next to him. **

**"Yeah SephIROTH is a loser! And JJ was really mean to dump you like that." Zell sniffed again and wiped his eyes. **

**"Can you be mean to Seth for me?" Holly smiled evilly and giggled. **

**"Sure…come with me." Holly took Zell hand and led him down the hall. **

**"Anyway Zell did you see Dragon ball Z today?" holly asked **

**"yeah that rocked!" **

**"uh huh! Goku is soooooo sexy…and I can't believe Krillin died! He was cool! I hope gohan can survive!"**_ _

**_yep! I was watching it today and Krillin died! Whats going to happen??????!!!!!!!!_******_Well I'm suuure he comes back alive again! Its not as if they EVER FREAKIN DIIEEEEEEEE!_

**"me to…dragon, dragon, rock the dragon! Dragon ball Z!" Zell sang then holly jointed in sing the cool dragon ball Z tune! **

** **

**Just then Angelo zoomed past as Rinoa held on to his lead with roller-skates on, scream for Angelo to stop. Holly blinked and looked up the hall where she had just zoomed down. then out of nowhere squall ran down the hall after Rinoa.**

**"RINOA I'LL SAVE YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LET THE DOGS OUT!" squall then disappeared down the hall. Then Zell steps forward and did a funny dance.**

**"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" he sang. **

**"SQUALL, SQUALL, SQUALL, SQUALL, SQUALL!" holly started. Then the music in the background stopped and Zell looked at Holly. She shrugged.**

**"Don't look at me………..I've just watch DBZ and I'm hyper! Tee hee!" **

Bloody hell, that f***ing tv show again!!I wonder if she likes tenchi muyo any more…..shut up JJ…they want a story not your life….oh yeah, sorry….anyway, JJ and Seth were off to see Rinoa…….

"Seth, so, who are we getting then?"

"Well, I don't know really, me, you, Rinoa, Ultimecia…the whole audience gasps in surprise, Ultimecia…

"Oh shut up you lot!"Seth was annoyed.

Just then a huge big explosion rocked the path.

"Oh, that weird hyperactive bimbos at it again, why did they ever let her become secretary to the weapons director?"

"God knows Seth, god knows!"

"Well, actually I don't!" a loud voice came from overhead, "It's a mystery to me as much as it is to you"

"Ok, well maybe god doesn't know then!"

Long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away…no, wait, that's star wars!Shit wrong fan fic…Rinoa was sat at her desk watching Selphie destroy Deling city.She also wondered**why seth and**, hey, stop coming in my part**ok, sorry**why seth and JJ were coming to see her.Oh yeah, they wanted to take over the world, she remembered now….

They had finished settling their plans when Ultimecia came striding in, with Squall at her side.

"SQUALL!"

"WHAT?"

"UR MY KNIGHT!"

"DAMN! WRONG PERSON!"

JJ wondered if Squall knew what he was doing, then realised he didn't, and how disastrous it would be if he did, I mean, a psycho running garden?A self-obsessed lunatic, loner, weird strange guy, whatever you want to call him, actually KNEW what he was doing, bloody hell, that was a scary thought!

"JJ?You there?"

"huh, what who where? Oh yeah, sorry!"

"uh oh, JJ's been possessed…"

"dun dun duuuuuunn"

(who was that?)

**(psst it was Irvine!)**

(ooooh!)

SO, WHO HAS POSSESSSED JJ, IS IT HOLLY?NO, IT IS…………….

"**ZELL**"

"GOD DAMN IT, I NEED A HOTDOG!"

"noooo JJ, come back, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Seth and JJ run off to the cafeteria, one after the other, Seth trying to catch up.

**Ha ha! JJ is zell! She….I mean he….no she….what??? god dammit you got me confused!!! Just then Zell/JJ ran down the hall pushing Holly over! **

**"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!" when holly had got up again she was pushed over by seth! **

**"Errr!" Holly got up and frowned! Raising her hand she cast lightning on Seth and he go hurt! Tee hee! Holly then skipped off to some guys room!**

** **

**seth got up off the floor and smiled?! **

**"I hate lightning!! God I hate holly! She's always picking on me!" **

**"hi sethy poo!!"**

**"huh? Who said that???"**

**"me!"**

**"whos me?"**

**"meme"**

**"off digimon?!"**

**"no! me!!!! Holly!" seth looked up and saw holly smiling sweetly at him. **

**"oh you…..um…..don't hurt me!" he said hiding behind his hands. Holly smiled and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"don't worry I won't be mean to you anymore." With that she disappeared. Seth blinked a few time with a hand on his cheek. **

**"What's gotten in to her???" **

** **

**"on a Sunday, riding my bike, I notice I notice many things that look alike!" Selphie sang to her self as she waited for holly! Just then holly appeared. **

**"hi Selphie! I'm here! Did you get the evil things we need to take over the would???" Selphie blinked**

**"um….what are you talking about?" **

**holly looked confused.**

**"uh??? What? Did I say that???" **

**"Yes you did."**

**"oh! Hmmm! Well that's odd, cuz to day I was being nice to Sephiroth!"**

**"what? No way!! Your never nice to him!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"I no!! its wierd!" **

**"I think we should go see Edea! Maybe its your sorceress powers playing up!"**

**"yeah maybe!" **

** **

**At Edea's home:Edea had just talked to Cid and was out side doing nothing. **

**"hay matron!!"**

**Edea looked round to see Tom, Holly and Selphie. She smiled and stood up.**

**"Hello, long time no see!" **

**"yeah! We missed you matey!" Selphie said and Edea smiled**

**"Yeah, so what brings you here?" holly stepped forward.**

**"well some weird stuffs been happing."**

**"oh…like what?"**

**"Well…. I'm being NICE to Sephiroth and I said something about taking over the world! ……..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"**

**"What is it???" Tom said. Holly looked up.**

**"Well…you no I'm an author…well I just read what I just wrote and its all serious!!!!" with that holly blacked out and tom managed to catch her! **

**"What?? Holly!" Tom looked up at Edea**

**"WHATS HAPPING TO HER??????" Tom said putting her on the floor. Edea looked at her and frowned.**

**"Its happing…. she turning evil!" Selphie gasped! **

**"What no! Holly's a nice girl! She's hyper like me!! Isn't there anything we can do???" Selphie said running round is circles! Edea smiled**

**"Don't worry! She'll be fine! It's not that! She's not turning evil! I was wrong…she's being possessed!" tom looked up.**

**"Oh that's ok! She's being possessed!………hello!!! that's not good either!!"**

**Edea frowned, **

**"Oh yeah…don't worry! Holly's stronger then JJ! She can't be possessed that easy! But JJ's weak and Zell can possessed her…what a wimp!"**

**"You can say that again…please don't say it again thought! Everyone does and it's such an old joke!" Selphie said. **

**"You can say that again!" Tom said.**

**"Its such an old joke!" Selphie said.**

**"Doh!!!"**

** **

**JJ/Zell stuffed about 6 hotdogs into her/his mouth! Seth watched in disgust still think about holly acting odd like that. He looked at JJ/Zell and sighed. He wanted the real JJ back!! Everything was getting really confusing for him and he was starting to go in insane! Kinda like cloud!! **

**"What? No! I can't be turning into cloud! Noooooooooooooo!" with that he ran out. **

** **

**As he ran down the corridor he bumped into holly making her fall over. **

**"Eep! Oh I'm sorry holly! Don't hurt me!!!" He said begging on his knees. Holly got up and smiled. **

**"Don't worry Sethy! I'm not going to hurt you."**

**"You're not?"**

**"No! In a matter of a fact, I wanted to see you!" **

**"Um…sure ok…uh!"**

**"Its ok! Come to my room to night and we can talk ok!" Seth blinked for a while but then nodded. **

**"Sure…I'll see you then!" he said. Holly smiled and kissed him on the lips! Seth's eyes widened. Holly pulled back and ran way giggling. Seth blinked.**

** **

When Holly got round the corner she burst out laughing evilly. 

**Hahahaha! Edea was right with her first guess! I am turning evil!!! And I'm going to take over JJ evilness and I will be the evillest! Hahahahahahaha!! But first I'm going to have some fun with the guys in this fic!! Oops I did it again!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! With that she disappeared!**

First…Trent is ALIVE!!!!!!I put his head back on…. and am divorcing Zell for Seth and then having Trent as my lover…groovy!! **_She found out! Oh…oh well!_**

RIGHT…. EVERYONE BUT ME IS GOING TO DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY…I WAS NEVER REALLY POSSESSED BY ZELL…. IT WAS JUST MY PLAN…AND SHE RUINED IT. NOW I AM OFF TO MAKE PLANS…MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA.

JJ walked off to visit Rinoa.

"Hi Rin," she said as she teleported into her office.

"What? Oh, you!"

"Yes, my plan is complete…Rich is coming in right now to kill Tom,…well make Tom kill himself.He's first!"

"Very Cool!"

"Yeah, but the other deaths will be better!"

"Hmm, Edea?"  
"Oh, she will be disposed of as soon as Ulti gets here!"

"Where is she?"

"Visiting relatives!!"

"But…that means she's coming to see you...rght?"

"Yep, and then she's staying with me!"

"Aah, I get it!"

Rinoa and JJ got down to business.The order of killing would be this…doh! I'm not gonna write that…spoils the story!!

Trent began to love JJ more.He hated Holly, but she was needed to help takeover the world….God damn…..!

Rinoa and Holly had a little chat…….

"Help us take over the world?"

"Why?What's in it for me?"

"Some of the world?"

"No"

"Continuous DragonballZ programs?"

"YEAH!"

Holly has become part of the team.But she still had her evil plan…God Damn…!

** **

**Yes I do have an evil plan and it is going to work! Not even JJ knows about this! Mwahahahahaha! **

** **

**Holly walked down the hall looking for tom but he was no where to be seen. **

**"hmm now where the helloooo who's that?" Holly said looking at some guy down the hall. Holly tilted her head and walked closer to the figure. When she got close enough her eyes nearly came out of her head and her mouth dropped open. He was the most cuteist sexyist, lushist, gorgeous, prefect, strongest man she had ever seen! He had pure black hair with bits falling over his green eyes. He wore a black tank top with a red dragon on the back, black jeans and black boots. His muscles were huge, sticking out of his top. It was as if he wasn't wearing a top! And to make it 2 times as good he had a long brown tail waging happily behind him. He was lush!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

** **

**Anyway holly was basically drooling over this new comer and had to see his face more!! She walked closer and smiled. **

**"Hi, I'm Hoollllllllllllllllllly" holly said as she looked up at his face!Holly's mouth dropped open and couldn't help but stare!!! The guy looked at her oddly but then smiled. Holly nearly fell over cuz his smile was so cute! **

**"Hi holly, my names Rich. Nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand. Holly shook his hand, still staring at his face.**

**"n…nice…to..m…meet…y…you…too." Holly coked out. Rich smiled. **

**"your cute." He said moving closer. Holly eyes widened. He thinks I'm cute??? Eep! What do I do! Go is he lush!! Oh man! Oh god! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! HES SO SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She though.**

**"thanks." She mumbled. Rich smiled. **

**"hay do you wanta go get something to eat?" He asked pointing to the cafeteria. Holly giggled to her self. **

**"I'd eat you anytime!" she whispered to her self. **

**"What?" he asked. Holly looked up.**

**"um…sure." **

**"ok then!" with that they walked of to the funny place where they eat things…what it called? Oh yeah the cafeteria! Sorry! I'm thinking about Rich to much! Good he's lush!!!!!!!!!!**

** **

**Holly looked over the table at him. He was so lush! He couldn't be single! Could he…doh! Wait a minute! She wasn't single!! Doh stupid tom!! well I don't wanta hurt his feelings! Hmm…I guess tom doesn't have to no! tee hee! Oh well! God I love Rich!!! Holly was stopped out of her thoughts by a nice voice!**

**"Holly? Hooooollllllyyyyy!" Rich said! **

**"Huh? What? Who? Where?" holly muttered. Rich laughed to himself. **

**"Your very cute." He said, Holly blushed. **

**"Thanks!" **

**"Hay do you wanta go to the movies tonight?" Rich asked. Holly smiled but then frowned. **

**"Um…I kinda…got to…m…m…meet som-" holly what are you thinking!! He's lush!! And he's just asked you out on a date!! Sephiroth can wait!!!"**

**"Um sure!! What time?" Rich smiled. **

**"I'll come round your dorm at 8?" **

**oh god! He's going to come round MY dorm!! Ahhhhhhh!!**

**"Yeah sure! My dorm number is 17!" **

**"Cool! Well I better be going! I'll see you then, then!" Rich said standing up. Holly got up after him and smiled. **

**"Ok! C ya!" she said, but before he walked off, he kissed her on the cheek. Holly felt so light headed! **

**"Bye" he whispered and then walked away. Holly held her cheek.**

**"I'm never going to wash this cheek again." She said walking away. But then someone throw some dirt hitting her face. She frowned and whipped it of!**

**"Ok maybe I will wash this cheek again! But first." She turned to the guy and cast water on him! **

**"That will teach you not to throw things!!" **

_SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THIS GIRL LOVES RICH…YES…MY PLAN IS GONNA WORK!!_

JJ watched as Holly drooled over Rich.It was such an ingenious plan, so simple...bring a guy that Holly would love and then make Tom jealous so tom kills himself then Rich filled with guilt tries to kill himself...then holly…NO WAIT…Holly can't die!! Oh. Oh well, all in the name of conquest!!

"The World Will Be Mine!" JJ shouted in her dorm.It was sooooo brilliant.Edea and Rinoa were contacting Ulti and then Holly would come round and then we shall get our Knights and go party!!JJ danced around her room.

"Yes yes yes!!Yes yes yes!!"

There was a knock at the door.

-knock knock-

"Who's there?"

"Trent!"

"Come in….wait, I'll come out!"

JJ 'ported out to meet Trent. She wore her fave green dress that flowed and she smiled.Trent was sooooo lush.And the fact he loved her was amazing.Zell, well, Zell had a charm, but he loved his teaching more than her.Oh well, the divorce papers should come through any time soon……..Yes!!

JJ and Trent went happily down through Balamb. 

Squall was out with a new bunch of SeeD trainees.He saw JJ and was shocked.He couldn't believe his eyes…didn't she love Zell?Oh well, he thought.If she found someone better…it couldn't be helped.

Trent saw Squall and whispered in JJ's ear.

"That meddling fool, shall we have some fun?"

Trent smiled.He loved JJ, yet she was hiding something, a little secret. And why was she called JJ?He had to find out what her REAL name was.

"JJ, what's your REAL name?"

"What?"She was distracted from trying to kill all the screaming trainees.Squall was running about trying to calm everyone down and JJ was in fits of laughter.

"My real name?Well, if ya wanna know……its………"

Trent leaned closer to hear what she was whispering.As he got really close she tweaked his nose.

"None of your business!"She pushed him away.

"Well, I AM gonna be your Knight!"

"Oh, alright, I'll tell you tonight!" she said with a mischievous smile.

Trent left it at that!

**That night Holly was getting ready for her date with Rich when there was a knock on the door. Holly frowned Rich would be her for another half an hr! Who could this be? Holly answered the door to see Selphie smirking at her. Holly frowned.**

**"What?" she ask, putting one of her earrings in. Selphie smiled and walked in. **

**"I'm just wondering what your to night! Do you wanted go clubbing with me and some mates?" Selphie asked sitting on holly's bed. Holly shook her head. **

**"sorry Selph I'm busy to night." **

**"oh….really? doing what?" Selphie asked, Holly giggled**

**"guess!" **

**"um…talking on the chat rooms?"**

**"nope"**

**"meeting some cute guy?" Holly blushed. **

**"maybe." **

**"who is it?" **

**"just some guy!" **

**"wooo go holly! …wait what about tom?" Selphie asked, Holly smiled evilly.**

**"Tom? who's tom?…didn't he die?" Holly said innocently. Selphie frowned. **

**"that's not very nice…….cool!! you go girl!" **

**"tee hee! Well you better go now Selphie, he'll be here soon!" **

**"ok then! Have fun!" **

**"I will!" with that Selphie walked out. **

** **

**Just then there was another knock on the door. Holly frowned again and opened the door. **

**"Hi" Holly looked up and blushes. **

**"uh….hi…r..rich." Holly muttered letting him in. He smiled. **

**"Hi holly. You look nice." Holly blushed. **

**"thanks, so do you!" Rich stared at her for a while but then looked at the floor. Holly frowned. **

**"what's wrong?" she asked. Rich looked up.**

**"you have a boyfriend don't you." he said. Holly looked at him confused, how did he no?**

**"uh…yes why?" **

**"well such I nice girl like you must have a b/f!" **

**"oh…well um…I can still go to the cinema with you! Just as friends!" holly said cheerfully! Rich smiled. **

**"shall we go then?" he asked. Holly nodded and walked out the door. **

** **

**JJ frowned she was god damn bored!!!!!!!!!!!! Where the hell was that Trent guy? And why did Seth sneak away just a second ago! She was no all alone! Just then the phone rang. JJ looked other the other side of the room and sighed! she picked up the phone.**

**"hello?" **

**"hi is krillin there?" **

**"who the hell?" **

**"krillin!" **

**"I think you got the wrong number buddy!" **

**"uh…no I don't think so!" **

**"what the number you got?"**

**"362508" **

**"hm…yeah that's my number but I don't know any krillin" **

**"oh…well…then…is goku there?" **

**"GOKU??????!!!!!!…Holly you little!" with that JJ slammed down the phone.**

** **

**Holly and rich where now rolling around the floor laughing their heads off! The movie had finished so they had decided to prank phone call JJ! it was a laugh! Holly stood up and whiled a tear from her eye. **

**"is krillin there! She didn't no what we where talking about! Hahahaha!" **

**Rich got up as well. **

**"yeah! That was so funny! Lets do it again!" **

** **

**JJ watch tv abit pissed of by Holly phoning her! just then the phone rang again. JJ frowned and picked up the phone. There was a guys voice on the on**

**ther end of it.**

**"hi, its Irvine!" **

**"oh hi Irvine…whats up?" **

**"nothing I was just phone to ask you something." **

**"oh really? Whats that?" **

**"well do you know about dragonballs?" **

**"dragonballs? Is that off dbz?" **

**"no they're real! Yeah it is but holly made um real and cuz you wanta be like ruler of the world then find the dragonballs and use them to wish for immortally!" **

**JJ smiled evilly! **

**"Cool! I'll go find um now! Bye!" with that she put down the phone and teleported somewhere.**

** **

**Holly screamed with laughed at the thought of JJ looking around for dragonballs! Rich was also in fits of laugher to! It was so much fun! Just then JJ appeared in front of them. Holly stopped laughing and looked at JJ in fear! JJ smiled evilly! **

**"Holly I'm not that thick!" **

**"Yes you are! Hahahahaha!" **

**JJ frowned and cast utlima on both of them! She then left holly and rich unconscious together! **

** **

**The next day holly woke up with a really bad headache! She looked around to see that she and rich where still out side the cinema next to the phones! Holly frowned and teleported them to garden. **

Holly looked over at the sleeping rich. She smiled and knelt next to him. 

**"your so cute! I wish you where mine…mine forever…but it will never happen, cuz your heart is so pure where as my heart is sly and cold…and anyway…" tears started to form in her eyes. **

**"…wishes never come true." With that she got up and ran way crying. **

JJ was really pissed off.She knew Dragonballs were not real, so she had paid holly and rich off.They might be real, but she didn't need them.Somehow, she had acquired Ultimecia's magic Apocalypse.She remembered a dream of Ultimecia and she had woken up stronger with a lot of new magic.One was Apocalypse, and another was a new magic called Coven.She had tried it out in the Training centre; she had killed T-rex with one shot.It was stronger than Ultima and Apocalypse put together.It was soon time to show the World that she was invincible, but someone kept stopping her.Holly!She liked her in a way, and they were friends but holly had a nasty streak, and it was pissing JJ off. Yeah JJ was evil, but Holly wanted her plan to work and yet someone RICH! Kept stopping her.JJ couldn't believe she loved him.She had never met him but he didn't sound nice.

JJ went to her office phone, outside it was a quiet summers day and the sounds of younger SeeDs filled the air.She remembered the days of training and they had paid off, and know she was ready for her destiny.

Ring ring

JJ picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she said in a cold voice

"Ah, JJ, well I was wondering, are you free tonight?"Trent sounded shy, it was sweet

"Yeah, ok!"

"So I'll pick ya up @ 8:00pm?"

"Ok, where we going?"

"Surprise!!"

"Cool!"

"C ya, bye-bye!"

"Bye!"

The phone went dead, JJ smiled secretly, she loved Trent, he was so cute and handsome and strong, he was perfect.

The phone rang again

"Hello?"

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Rinoa, I'm coming to garden, you know, to arrange details?"

"Yeah, got it, I'll tell Squall you're coming, yes?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the front gate in about ½ an hour?"

"Got it, bye!"

"Bye"

The phone call ended and JJ realised she had better change, she was wearing her old SeeD uniform, she wore it to give her confidence, it seemed to work!

As she walked to her dorm, she bumped into a young girl.

"Hey, sorry!"The girl seemed to radiate calm and strength.

"It's all right!Hey, I haven't seen u around before, but u seem familiar, do I know u!"

"Well, u might, my mum used to work @ garden!"

"Oh, who was your mum?"

_I haven't a clue who her mum is but I think its Quistis but we're NOT bring her in! sorry I do like quite but she's so boring and stuff! Anyway back onto the story! _

Fighting evil by moon light, winning lo- no that sailor moon and I'm not bring that into this story! Hehe! Anyway holly had just gone off crying for some odd reason!

_OK, this is getting stupid now, SALIOR MOON IS NOT IN THS STORY!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh well, we have some guest appearances this show, _

_Finally squall and Rinoa and Irvine and Selphie turn up, wahey, and Zell comes back and also Seth, I don't know wot happened to them, it was weird, they just kind of disappeared!! Oh well I better go that was just a little note of explanation!!! Bye!_

So um life was weird.JJ was bored, she _really_ wanted to take over the world, but Holly was not getting on with it andRinoa, well, Rinoa wanted the World for her self.But it was JJ's World!!Mwahaha!So, JJ was going solo, it was her world, and no one elses! Then Sam Farley came along. Oh Shit! He wanted to take over the world for himself.JJ had to stop him, and she did, he was dead for 15 yrs.In 15yrs he would come back again, and JJ would kill him for another 15yrs.

**Holly and Selphie stood on top of big hill looking down on the world.**

**"mwahaahaha! We rule all!" both of them shouted! Cuz they had taken over to world! With their to b/fs, vegeta and Selphie…I dunno how that worked out! And rich and holly! Well I don't think we're ever writing anymore to this story soon! So hay! The end for now! teehee! Byee! **

** **

**the end….or is it?**

no, you are quite right, THIS is the end!JJ came up to Selphie and Holly and asked if she could rule the World with them and they said yes and so they ruled the world together! Mwahahaha! Oh, and JJ was going out with an unknown guy who was extremely sexy!

To Be Continued…

(if we can be arsed!)****


End file.
